Sólo un juego
by Larimey
Summary: He decidido jugar a un juego ... contigo – Lo miró de reojo sensualmente y dijo – Midorikawa, desnúdate. / Aquí vengo con mi segundo fic. Pasen, lean y comenten por favor ¡ Pd. Subido a Mundoyaoi por mi a nombre Boomer-chan.


**SÓLO UN JUEGO**

- Midorikawa – Un joven de largo cabello entró en la habitación del nombrado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió el peliverde molesto, no le gustaba que entraran en su habitación sin ni siquiera llamar, y menos aun con todo el lío de la Academia Alius.

- Guran quiere verte, dice que vayas a su habitación.

- ¿Hiroto quiere el qué?

- Lo que oyes, ha dicho que quiere verte – Según acabó de hablar cerró la puerta de la habitación y se marchó dejando a un Midorikawa un poco desconcertado.

Midorikawa salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del capitán del Génesis. Debido a su derrota frente al Raimon le habían relevado de su puesto en Tormenta de Géminis, ya no llevaba la piedra Alius, por lo que no estaba controlado y podía ver perfectamente como sus antiguos amigos del orfanato si lo estaban, en especial su mejor amigo Hiroto, el cual ni si quiera llevaba la piedra Alius. Cuando llegó a la habitación tomó aire y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Oyó preguntar al pelirrojo.

- Soy yo ... Midorikawa, Saginuma me ha dicho que querías verme.

- Ah si, pasa – Dijo Hiroto de una forma un poco ... tentadora.

Midorikawa entró, se le notaba nervioso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Hiroto, el cual no le hablaba casi desde que empezaron con todo el rollo de la academia. El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos sentamos juntos a hablar como amigos.

Midorikawa no respondió, simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

- Te he hecho llamar debido a que me siento muy solo y aburrido últimamente – El pelirrojo se sentó en su cama – Así que he decidido jugar a un juego ... contigo – Lo miro de reojo sensualmente y dijo – Midorikawa, desnúdate

El nombrado abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

- ¿Q-que haga qué?

- Lo que oyes, desnúdate, o me veré obligado a hacerlo yo.

- Oye, no se que pretendes – Dijo el peliverde nervioso – pero mejor me voy, juega con otra persona – Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero para cuando fue a abrir notó la respiración de Hiroto muy cerca de su oreja, demasiado, a la vez que le cogía la mano que tenía sobre el picaporte.

- Midorikawa ... no vas a salir, y como no te des prisa voy a tener que entrar en acción – Dicho y hecho, empezó a meter su mano por la camisa del peliverde, acariciando su piel.

- ¡Estate quieto! – Midorikawa intentó deshacerse en vano del pelirrojo, consiguiendo únicamente que este cada vez lo acorralara más contra la puerta.

- Te avisé, no quieres desnudarte tú solito, pues te desnudo yo – Susurró en la oreja del peliverde.

Hiroto cogió al Midorikawa por la cintura y le dio la vuelta. Empezó de arriba abajo, primero le consiguió quitar la camiseta, después de pelear con el peliverde. Una vez acabado por arriba le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones, y para que a Midorikawa se le hiciera más llevadero, le comenzó a besar el cuello. Le bajó los pantalones, y cuando se disponía a bajarle los bóxer el peliverde le cogió de las manos intentando impedirle que siguiera adelante, pero ya no era tan fuerte como antes, e Hiroto le superaba en fuerza por lo que no le costó mucho acabar con su tarea. Una vez su Uke se encontraba de la misma forma que llegó al mundo, lo agarró de la cintura, se sentó en la cama, y a este encima suya.

- ¿Preparado? – Preguntó acercando su rostro al peliverde.

-Déjame ... por dios Hiroto ... esto no tiene sentido – contestó como pudo Midorikawa.

Hiroto hizo caso omiso de las quejas y empezó a masturbarlo y a besarle de nuevo el cuello, bajando poco a poco. El peliverde no quería gemir, no quería dar señas de que aquello pudiera ser placentero, pero no podía, se sentía en la gloria. Se agarró fuertemente a su Seme, quien le mordía los pezones arrancándole pequeños gemidos. El pelirrojo, en cambio, lo estaba disfrutando, cada beso, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada gemido que se le escapaba a su Uke. Dejó su pecho y subió su rostro colocándose a pocos milímetros de la cara del otro, y pudo observar lo increíblemente guapo que este era. Estaba sonrojado y se encontraba totalmente desnudo ... totalmente a su merced. Lo miró a los ojos y entonces lo besó, lo besó cariñosamente, como siempre había querido hacerlo. Midorikawa se sorprendió al recibir el beso, pero era cálido, tierno y ... con amor, así que no dudó en corresponderle. Porque a pesar de que Hitoro había cambiado mucho desde que se abrió la academia Alius, ahora era cruel, serio y sin una mínima señal de sentimiento alguno, el lo quería como siempre lo había querido, como el chico del que se enamoró. Sus lenguas no tardaron en juntarse y en empezar a juguetear la una con la otra.

El ambiente se estaba empezando a calentar, y los dos jóvenes lo notaban. Hiroto se tumbó en la cama, mientras seguía besando a Midorikawa, colocándole a este encima suyo. El peliverde metía las manos por la camisa del pelirrojo, intentando que se la quitara. En cuanto la necesidad del aire les llegó y se vieron obligados a separar sus bocas, Hiroto aprovechó para quedarse igual que Midorikawa. El peliverde observó con atención y un sonrojo el duro e increíble miembro de su Seme.

- Oh dios mío ... – Susurró.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

El ex-capitán del Tormenta de Géminis le miró a los ojos y volvió a besarle. Hiroto, quien estaba excitadísimo, le agarró de las nalgas y se lo acercó. Midorikawa notó el empuje del pelirrojo y apoyó su entre pierna encima de la de su Seme, notando lo dura que estaba, como la suya. Los gemidos de los dos jóvenes llenaban la habitación y calentaban el ambiente aun más de lo que ya estaba. Hiroto, quien deseaba más que un simple roce, empujó al peliverde colocándose encima suya y le enseñó tres de sus dedos para que los chupara. Midorikawa así lo hizo, mientras el pelirrojo le daba suaves besos por la mejilla. Una vez estaban bien empapados, Hiroto introdujo un dedo en la cavidad del peliverde y lo movió lentamente. Midorikawa se quejó de dolor, pero una vez se acostumbró indicó a Hiroto que podía continuar. El peliverde introdujo su segundo dedo, y después el tercero. Cuando vio la cara de placer del peliverde y comprobó podía introducir y sacar fácilmente los dedos, colocó las piernas del último sobre sus hombros y empezó a penetrarle lentamente. Al principio le dolió a Midorikawa, pero poco a poco se acostumbró y empezó a sentir oleadas de placer, al igual que el pelirrojo.

El tiempo pasaba, pero ellos ni se enteraban, tampoco es que les importara mucho. Sonrojos cubrían la cara de los dos, sudaban, gemían y lo disfrutaban. Hiroto bajó las piernas de Midorikawa de sus hombros y, mientras seguía entrándole, le beso de una forma apasionada, comiéndole la boca, literalmente. El peliverde le correspondió al beso y empezó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, aumentando el placer. Hiroto, quien se encontraba perdido en la boca de su Uke, notó la necesidad de venirse por lo que se separó del rostro de Midorikawa, tomó aire, lo volvió a besar y cuando ya no pudo más se corrió en el interior del peliverde. Este no tardo mucho en hacer lo mismo en el vientre de los dos.

Hiroto salió de su Uke y se tumbó a su lado. Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato.

- Midorikawa – susurró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – le respondió el ex-capitán del Tormenta de Géminis.

- Te quiero

El peliverde se quedó callado un momento, pero no tardó en responderle.

- Y yo a ti – y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Haaii ¡ - respondió alegre Midorikawa – Pero invitas tú eeh – dijo mirándole de reojo.

Una gotita bajó por la sien de Hiroto.

- Por supuesto, invitó yo – respondió – Pero antes, tomemos una ducha.

El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo al peliverde, sacándole un sonrojo, y se levantó en dirección al baño. Midorikawa no tardó en seguirle.


End file.
